


away it was home with you

by jiunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Unrequited Love, basically everyone wants to take care of sick kyungsoo, i promise it ends up really, jongin is precious, kyungsoo is working some personal issues out, sehun forces his way into kyungsoo's life, sorry it's, spoiler alert it's sehun, unrequited kaisoo, who will win his heart?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiunnie/pseuds/jiunnie
Summary: Kyungsoo resents relying on anyone other than himself. Unluckily for him, Sehun is refusing to let him be ill on his own.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	away it was home with you

**Author's Note:**

> meant to be solely a sesoo fic but somehow....somehow....jongin squeezed his way in..... I LOVE THE EXOS ok

Kyungsoo feels the first telltale signs just as they’ve all settled into their respective seats on the plane. It’s all dark out, and to Kyungsoo the various lights of the tarmac are nothing but a multi-coloured blur streaking across the landscape. 

As he begins his pre-flight ritual of selecting a song on his phone to shut his eyes to, a sudden, overwhelming rush of fatigue floods his senses. It’s so unexpected that he finds himself reeling a little, blinking rapidly as he feels the energy drain out of him. 

Deep breaths, Kyungsoo thinks. You’re fine. Just tired is all. 

And he is. By the time the crew comes round to remind them to shut their electronic devices off and stow their tray tables away, Kyungsoo has to be roused awake by Jongin who’s seated to his left. 

“Hyung, airplane mode.” 

Kyungsoo only groans in response, irascible and heady with sleep. Eyes still closed, he lets Jongin reach over onto his lap and wordlessly take his phone in his hands to fiddle with its settings. Curling up into his seat with the side of his face pressed against the headrest, Kyungsoo feels Jongin shift around in his as he renders Kyungsoo’s phone harmless to use in the air.

As wordlessly as it disappeared, his phone returns to his lap as a gentle pressure on his thigh. 

Kyungsoo will never not be grateful for how words prove unnecessary between Jongin and himself; Jongin just seems to mould himself around Kyungsoo’s every need and idiosyncrasy. He knows Jongin doesn’t mind the extra work, knows that Jongin’s happy to be Kyungsoo’s silent support system, but the truth is, Kyungsoo forces himself away from Jongin a lot of the time. 

Jongin is so unabashedly loving and giving, and so completely, unreservedly open. And Kyungsoo hates the very thought of having weaknesses, much less the idea of letting anyone be privy to his vulnerabilities. Kyungsoo hates it—hates it when he loses control of the situation, hates it when he has to turn to anyone else for help. 

Which is why, despite how he’s getting increasingly dizzy and starting to break out in cold sweat, he doesn’t say a word, choosing instead to keep his eyes squeezed shut and focusing on evening out his breathing. 

He’ll catch some sleep and be as right as rain once they land. 

Jongin, of course, seems to catch on right away. 

“Get some rest,” Kyungsoo hears him say, low and sigh-like, as Kyungsoo feels his torso being covered in a plane blanket. “I’ll let them know not to disturb you.” 

Kyungsoo, torn between the twinge of resistance in his mind and the affection that warms his chest, finds that he’s too tired to think any longer. He murmurs a thank you and quickly drops off into a fitful slumber. 

\- 

To his dismay, it’s not Jongin’s gentle voice in his ear that wakes him upon touchdown. It’s not even the sensation of Joonmyeon’s hand on his shoulder, something that Kyungsoo usually associates with being forced awake. 

A stretching, throbbing pain, one that Kyungsoo is (unfortunately) well-acquainted with, is clawing its way around his head. 

Kyungsoo lets out a groan before he can stop himself, snapping his eyes open as he sits up. His temples feel as if they’re being turned inside out, all raw and exposed to the atmosphere. He brings his hands up to rub vigorously at the sides of his head with both thumbs. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asks, alarmed. Yet, he knows not to touch Kyungsoo or raise his voice. Kyungsoo really doesn’t deserve someone like Jongin in his life. 

“Headache,” Kyungsoo grits out. “It’s nothing, probably from not drinking any coffee today.” He doesn’t mention how his shirt is sticking to him from the copious amount of cold sweat, or how he’s not entirely sure that he’ll be able to stand up and exit the plane steadily enough to fool everyone that nothing is amiss. 

Jongin rummages in his fanny pack and produces a tiny, familiar-looking plastic case. He presses it onto Kyungsoo’s palm. 

“Paracetamol. But they’re the drowsy type so you’ll have to take them at the hotel.” 

Jongin’s fingers are cold against Kyungsoo’s weirdly warm ones. Kyungsoo nods, swallowing back his reply that he’s already so ready to crash right here and now, a few sedative pills probably won’t make a difference.


End file.
